Revenge of the Toaster Oven
by Safe runner
Summary: Dreaded sequel to "Who said it wasn't combustable?" Apparently it wasn't, cause it's back and it has a circuit to pick with those who tried to off it.
1. Part 1

Revenge of the toaster oven.

The dreaded sequal to: "Who said it wasn't combustable?"

Apparently... it's not, cause it's back and it's got a circuit to pick with those who tried off it...

Yes... here comes the smallest plot you'll ever see, about a toaster impersonating a zombie. (No this is not the summary... I think. I just wanted it to rhyme... hehe). Smaller than blowing it up and smaller than making up pizza.

In tribute to the upcoming new tmnt series going to nick. I think it has a real good chance.

* * *

A cold winter night in New York City had the hobos of a particular junkyard huddled close together over a metal barrel. Snow lightly fell and the burning aroma of the NY Times aflame wafted in the air as the homeless warmed their hands. Little did these roofless citizens realize that three trash piles down something was stirring deep in the depths of the garbage.

Many of the homeless passed around a bottle of stolen spirits and toasted the evening, for it was Christmas eve and most of them had families that will not see them for the holidays. As they celebrated the eve of St. Nick's day together, they were unaware of a creature watching them and scurrying out of a particularly light pile of garbage. They did not notice the being creeping towards them, it did not register to them since the rats grow so big you could hold a rodeo... until it was too late!

By chance, a hobo turned around in time and screamed as he was mauled by a strange creature that seared and chomped at his skin. The other homeless fled their warm barrels to save themselves. The creature then abandoned it's victim and crawled on metalic insect legs out of the junkyard. It crawled into the street, with it being Christmas eve there were no cars around to crush it, towards a manhole cover. Using the front "legs" it pried open the entrance to the city's sewer system and hopped down. It landed, its legs splashed in a little puddle but seemed unaffected by the water. With a full rotation to assess it's surroundings, it turned on its heat source for lighting and crawled down the tunnel in a seemingly random direction, metalic legs clinging on the stone as it moved down the tunnel.

000000

Some where else in the sewers, two turtle brothers were helping decorate a large pine tree they managed to pay for and bring to the lair. Well... actually it was one turtle decorating, and the other strategically mapping out the placement of ornaments while trying not to sneeze turtle snot all over the papers.

"You should be getting your rest Don..." Leonardo warned for the fifth time as he strung a gold tinsel boa around the tree which stood near the entertainment area but still in the main hall.

"I know Leo," Donatello paused to blow his nose. He was sitting at a desk which had been brought over near the tree for him to use, covered himself in a blanket and tissues. "But I want to help. I can't lay on my shell all day you know that, my mind is just too restless for that. But hey, I'm sitting right now aren't I?"

Leo proceeded to sigh for the fifth time; though he really appreciated his younger brother's company, he would rather Don be resting than risking getting sicker.

Don frowned at his brother's sigh, "Its not my fault, you know. If Mikey hadn't knocked me into that snowdrift in the park I wouldn't be a miserable mess like this!"

Leo chuckled, "At least you're here and not alone with Raph."

Don's scowling face turned into a grin, he had completely forgotten. Mikey and Raph were at the local orphanage, topside, giving presents to the boys and girls who resided there. He snickered at the thought of Raph being alone with Mikey so long he'd probably go nuts. Though he was glad he wasn't alone in the lair, with Master Splinter gone to Japan, Leo opted to stay to look after him or more accurately to make sure he doesn't start tinkering and using his energy up.

"Right- *cough cough cough*" Don couldn't finish his sentence when a coughing fit came on, it was worse than others. Leo dropped the tinsel rope and rushed over, placing his hand on his brother's back to try and soothe him; much in the way Splinter would do to any of them. His coughing fit ended with Don putting his hand to his throat with a hiss. "So sore..."

"See? You should be resting!" Leo hovered over him. "I'll go make you some tea, but I better find you in bed when I come back!"

As Leo left his side to go to the kitchen, Don grumbled and got up from his chair. Little did the sick turtle know was that he was being watched as he shuffled over to the entertainment area where the couch was. He still wanted to supervise the decorating. With his focus not on his surroundings he probably would have heard the tiny sounds of metal tapping, skittering across pipes above him.

Donatello laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

The creature moved closer and closer, stalking its prey.

Leonardo gently stirred a spoonful of honey into the cup of warm green tea, the spoon never touching the sides. As he took the spoon out of the cup, he paused. His eyes narrowed.

The creature closed in on its target, its coils burning a bright orange. Crouching, its frame shook with anticipation and a loud shrill of metalic shreak filled the lair as it jumped down through the air at an unsuspecting Donatello.

_"SCRREEEEEEEE! !"_

"AHHHH! !"

Donny screamed as he saw eight metal spider legs with some sort of metal heating contraption attached to them at the meeting point. It would have made contact if not for another metal object that flew its way.

One of Leo's katana sliced through the air, thrown by Leo himself, aimed at the metal creature. The falling bot used its legs to hook around the blade so that it was carried away with the momentum of the sword without being impaled by it. The creature dropped down behind the stacks of TVs when the sword impacted and stuck in the stone wall above the system. Don regained his composure and quickly flipped out of the couch to behind it with Leo rushing beside him holding his remaining katana.

"Don! Are you alright?" The eldest asked as he got into a fighting stance in front of his younger brother.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Don sniffed as he peeked over the couch, scanning with his eyes the entertainment area for the threat that scared him half to death.

"What was that thing, do you know?" Leonardo asked the expert on most things mechanical.

"I have no clue." Don shook his head. He ducked back unto the shelter of the couch backing as spinning projectiles zoomed overhead, "I don't see it, but it obvoiusly wants us dead!"

Leo placed his back up against the back of the couch next to Donatello, "No way am _I_ going to let it make minced turtles out of us."

Leo was about to make a calculated leap to retrieve his sword and put an end to the menace when the sound of the lair door being opened stopped him in his tracks. The loud voices of his brothers echoed through their home in a heated arguement

"Raph! Mikey!" Don and Leo said in unison with horror.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will the brothers be able to handle the zombie machine together? Of course they will, but it would be fun to see how!

Next time!


	2. Part 2

Part 2!

Read and Enjoy! I am absolutely glad to bring this to you!

Revenge of the toaster oven!

Before the commercial break: A mechanical horror attacks Leonardo and a sick Donatello while Raphael and Michelangelo are out doing good Christmas Eve deeds. What happens when Raph and Mikey come home in the midst of a battle with the toaster terror? Read on to find out!

* * *

_"Raph and Mikey!"_

The blue and purple banded turtles gasped in unison as the raised voices of Raphael and Michelangelo echoed through the lair.

"You better stop that nonsense talk, Mikey, right now! Ya know better than to mouth off about the _Mets_ to me."

"Heehee, but they lost to the-"

"You say that word... and I cannot be responsible for what I'm going to do to you."

Mikey did not care for sports as much as he cared for his video games and comic books; however, he knew enough to exploit a weakness to get his older brother, who was into basically every sport that crosses through New York, very angry. Which of course, getting Raph furiously mad was a favorite past time of his.

It's specially satisfying after the grouch seemed to lighten up a little when he wore the Santa Claus costume for the kids since Christmas turtle wasn't in any storybooks. Mikey himself enjoyed playing Santa's helper elf a little too much and had energy to burn which usually meant annoyed older brothers.

Raph was about three seconds away from wiping the sewer floor with Mikey's shell, cracking the knuckles in his three fingered hands. In mid-step towards his younger brother, he was stopped in his tracks by a high pitched mechanical squeal that seemed to be coming from everywhere in the lair.

_SCCCRRREEEEEEEE! _

"What the shell was that? !" Mikey felt a shiver roll up his spine.

"What the shell is _that_? !" Raph pulled out his sais, the tip of one pointing to a mechanical, multi-legged abomination that speedily crawled out from the entertainment area.

The creature had several long metal spider-like limbs coming out of some sort of broken glass door that hung open, also out of the opening extended a mass of metal and heated components. At the mass, which looked like the head, row after row of razor sharp points that resembled teeth, and deep red hot coils wrapped around its mouth, inside and out.

"AAHHHH!" Mikey shrieked and jumped back as Raph aimed a sai for the thing's body. The enemy seemed to sense the impending projectile and and leaped up as the sai imbedded into the floor.

"Shell!" Raph cursed as he missed.

While the thing was in mid-air, Mikey stepped in with his nunchuks twirling. He gave the monster a good whack that sent it flying across the room with enough protest to tell that did not even dent it and only made it angrier.

_SCHRREEEEEP! SCKRRAAAEEEP! SCCCRRREEEEEEE!_

"Raph! Mikey! Over here!" Leonardo's voice called out to them while the enemy was screaming. He and Donatello had used the time, thanks to the distraction caused by the arriving turtles, to push the couch into a more defensible position near a wall not too far from the entertainment area. Soon all four brothers were taking shelter behind the back of the couch.

"Leo, you were supposed to keep Donny from working... not help him build super robots that want to kill us!" Mikey's voice squeaked in a shouting whisper.

"I don't remember building anything like that!" Don defended in the same level of high whisper. "It's not mine!"

"I don't care what it is or who it belongs to right now..." Raph growled as he peaked over the top of the couch, trying to keep tabs on the little terror which was hidden out of sight but he could hear the clings of metal steps. "I want it dead."

Leo remained silent, he was carefully looking over the side formulating a plan of attack. "I agree with Raph on this, we need to take it out before it takes us out. What we know so far is that it's made of metal, fast-"

"And can take a hit." Mikey interrupted.

"Right." Leo continued "But it's dodging my katana and Raph's sai, this makes me think its not as invulnerable to stabbing attacks."

Raph let out a grunt of approval, "Which is what I'm gonna do."

"If I can just get to my lab, I think I have something there that I can use..." Donatello mentioned thoughtfully, thinking of alternatives his usual bo-staff.

"Okay Don, just be careful and try not to strain yourself.."

"Well, what am I going to do, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"That thing didn't seem to dodge your nunchuks... maybe cause it didn't see it as a threat. You're going to need to get in close and distract it while Raph and I sneak up on it."

Mikey moaned, "I'm always the distraction!"

"Well you better deal with it cause here it comes!" Raph warned as he left the shelter to take the other side of Leo who also left at the same time. At that very moment, the creature had leapt onto the top of the couch. It couched, letting out a menacing growl as its body wiggled and it sprang off the headrest above Mikey and Don.

Donny scrambled away from the couch towards his lab while Mikey let out another frightened cry and lashed out at the incoming terror. The creature was unable to avoid the chuk completely and was knocked to the ground, but it was not stunned at all and proceeded to crawl quickly in the direction that Donatello had escaped. Mikey catapulted himself over the couch to the middle practice area. Leo was up high on the second floor and Raph was near on the outer rim.

Mikey might not like being bait all the time, but he had to admit he was exceptionally good at it, "Hey! Creepy crawly! Halloween's been over for months and you're still wearing the ugly face?"

That got the creature's attention really quick, as it sped over to Michelangelo's position in a rage with teeth chomping and coils heated brightly. It really was fast!

Too fast for Michelangelo to dodge or swat at it this time as it got a hold of his forearm, nunchuks hit the floor. Teeth biting down and metal burning turtle skin, the youngest turtle screamed from horror and pain.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

"Mikey!" Leo gasped as he flew into action, diving from the second floor railing with a Katana facing down. In an instant the machine let go to flip backwards, narrowly avoiding the blade that struck next to its victim.

Raph cried out, who had both sais again, getting the contraption's attention, "Yo Ugly, you got a thing for turtle meat? Try this, a la Raphael!"

The monster took on the challenge with the red banded turtle, while the oldest tended to the youngest.

"You okay Mikey?" Leo took a stance similar to Kendo to guard his brother, gripping the hilt tightly.

Mikey whimpered, holding his arm close to his plastron, he gasped, "I... I think so... but I think I'm out of the fighting..."

"I'm sorry, and you're right. I underestimated its intelligence. It could have gone for any part of you but it chose to cripple your hand..." Leo growled.

"I'm right? About what?" Mikey tried to joke.

"I think it wanted you out so it didn't have to deal with your nunchuks anymore." Leo intensely watched the dodge and parry between Raph and the creature.

"Go help Raph, I'll be okay." Mikey painfully flexed his fingers as his injured arm started to swell and the burns started to blister. "I'll go help Donny... he can take care of me."

Leo nodded and made sure that his brother had a good start towards the lab before leaping into the fight.

_To be continued..._

* * *

End part 2

I decided to make this three parts instead and I must say this turned out to be more epic than I ever imagined.

Thanks for your support and the smiles you give!

Tips and advice are always appreciated as I am always trying to improve!

Until next time: Will Mikey recover? Can the turtles put an end to this menace before more damage is done? Or will the machine monster take them as its next victims?


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Revenge of the Toaster Oven!

Read and Enjoy!

Before the super long commercial break: The boys find a shell full of trouble as they figured out this mechanical terror was not so easily subdued! Mikey is injured! Will the turtles survive?

* * *

Michelangelo ran into Donatello's lab like a bat out of hell, holding his arm to his plastron while shouting, "Donny! Things are getting ugly out there! I mean uglier than before!"

"Mikey?" Donny turned, holding some sort metal canister until he saw his brother was bleeding. His eyes widened and his priorities changed from finding a weapon to being field medic. Setting the object on the table, the purple banded turtle grabbed some bandages from his open medkit lying out next to it.

"What happened?" He asked when his brother go close enough for him to inspect the wound, coaxing the arm from the younger turtle's chest.

"That thing _bit_ me!" Mikey sniffed, even though it was for dramatic effect there were still light wet stains on the turtle's mask.

"It looks like it didn't do any nerve damage but it's deep... it'll affect your performance for a while. Looks like you'll need stitches..." Donny gently examined the bite, then grabbed a box from his medical kit and poured a small amount of what appeared to be white powder on to the wound.

Michelangelo sighed in relief that he would not be forever out of the fight. When the powdery substance hit his arm it stung, "Shhsss! Ow!"

"Sorry Mikey, it's to stop the bleeding..."

A moment of silence and the youngest then started to panic in a high pitched tone. "I'm not gonna get rabies am I?"

Donny could not help but snort, relieved that his brother still had his sense of humor at a time like this, as he proceeded to bandage the injured arm, "I don't think you can get rabies from a robot... you're more likely to catch my cold than that ever happening."

"Yeah... don't breathe on me."

"Shell for brains." Donny rolled his eyes as he tightened the bandage.

"Heeheh- ow... not too tight, Donny..." Mikey winced.

"It's not. Your arm is swelling, its going to get pretty snug," explained Don. "When all this is over, we can put some ice on it then put the stitches in... for now the sulfa should stop the bleeding."

Mikey smiled brightly even though his whole arm was still in pain, "Thanks bro!"

Donny's attention was half on his brother and now half rummaging through the many shelves of his workshop, "What's happening out there?"

"Hopefully Leo and Raph beating the snot out of tin-terror." Mikey responded.

"I hope they leave enough for me to study it. Such reflexes and adaptability, I've never seen any cybernetics that advanced. It's possible for Stockman... and if so then all the more reason to find out more about it..." Don commented, he squinted and reached high for something on an upper shelf, straining to grab it, "How'd that get up there..?"

"Huh?" Mikey watched his brother curiously but his attention was quickly diverted to the direction of the main room of the lair.

_Boom! ...Crackle, crackle... pop!_

The sound of a small explosion echoed loudly in Michelangelo's ear drum, his hands went to his head, he shouted, "What was that? !"

"That sounded like... _fireworks_?" answered a perplexed Donatello, he finally got a hold of what he was looking for.

"I should get out there..." Mikey bit his lower lip.

"Not yet Mikey," Don hurried faster. "I just need a minute."

"That thing is using explosives!" piped Mikey as more sounds of fireworks exploding could be heard.

"Okay! I got it! I'm ready!" Don ran past Mikey, sliding what he needed inside his belt, younger brother following a split second behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This creature was impossible! Leonardo could not believe it. The robot had outwitted them at almost every strike and showed no sign of slowing down or running out of energy. How do they kill this thing? Leo felt a sliver of fear creep into his heart as he started thinking of retreat strategies. They are about to lose their home... again to another mechanical menace. The two brothers gave it their all in fighting to defend their lair, working together and off each other in ways they never thought they could. While the intruder brought the best out of them, it seemed the creature was getting the best of them no matter how faster they got or how agile; it was like the machine became faster than them to match. Unfortunately, the machine also kept up the skill and speed while the brothers were being worn down.

Leo had to fall back due to injuries sustained when the monster decided to headbutt his face in order to dodge his sword attack, leaving cuts and burns on his skin, and ruining his eye sight.

Raphael was also at the end of his rope, his body heaved with heavy breathing, his rage almost uncontrollable. The numerous spots of burns and cuts did not hinder his desire to see the bane of his Christmas Eve die with a sai through the middle of it. That time was soon, he could just taste the victory, he had his prey cornered finally and was ready to deal a final blow. "Lights out, you overgrown can-opener."

Suddenly, the latch and screen swung open to reveal the coils burning inwards but there was something new inside that made Raph freeze. The creature had what looked to him to be a missile and was currently lighting the end... lighting a missile? No, not a missile... a firework! An actual firework! "Ah, Shell!"

The lit little projectile started to fizz and propel out towards Raph, who ducked just in time. The explosive hit the second floor walkway and exploded with a bunch of stars and embers, sending chunks of rock and metal railing everywhere. Raph, the explosion knocked him forwards towards the wall, could do nothing but shield his head and neck as rocks rained down on him. The machine used the distraction to escape and set loose more fireworks so the other turtle could not gain his bearings either.

Leo did not need his eyes to dodge, his sixth sense kicking in as he gracefully avoided rockfalls and projectiles. The only thing that escaped him was the location of the robot. When the fireworks stopped and the falling debris, Leo made sure his brother was okay. "Raph, you alright bro?"

"...I'll live," Raphael answered after a few seconds. "But I swear, I_ swear_ to shell, I _will_ kill that-"

"We will Raph." Leo cut the angry turtle off before he started cursing. "Count on it."

"Where is it?" Raph scaled the piles of debris around him to the center of the room, one sai still in hand while the other was lost in the battle.

"I don't know..." Leo closed his blurry eyes. Gripping the handles of his double katana, he let his mind clear and his other senses take over for his sight. His brow twitched at a sound, but a second later he smiled and said, "Don and Mikey are back."

"Good, to know you guys are still kicking." Donatello's voice reached Leo's ears, along with another sound of the pitter patter of metal feet on the pipes above. This put Leo on guard, his swords raised to face level.

"Watch yourselves guys, I think it's stalking us..." Leo spoke low and deep. As if on cue the pitter patter became louder which caused the other three to look up in to the mess of pipes that circled the lair.

"How'd it get up there?" Raph growled in frustration.

"I think I see it!" Don pointed up towards a section where the lighting was flickering due to damages from the blasts.

Indeed on a particularly wide spread of pipe was the mechanical monster. It was pacing back and forth on the pipe, letting out hisses and squeals at every interval all aimed at the mutant turtles.

"That thing gives me the creeps!" Michelangelo felt a shiver roll up his shell. "We should just let him have the place. He can use the upstairs bathroom."

"Your opinion is noted, Mikey." Leo replied shortly.

"Yeah and it gets to sleep in your room, bonehead." Raph added to Mikey.

"Eieep!" Mikey sqeaked and went silent.

Don stared at the contraption, which was still fussing and hissing, "I wonder if it's speaking..."

"S'cuse me? You think what?" This made Raphael take his eyes off his enemy and onto Donatello.

"It's looking directly at us and it keeps making those sounds, what else am I going to think? Could it have a mind of its own?" Donny's eyes widened. "It could be an alien life form!"

Raph dead-panned, "I think we've seen aliens come in better forms than an Easy Bake Oven that shoots fireworks out of its stomach."

Mikey suddenly laughed, pointing to his brother, "That totally so reminds me of the time we blew up your toaster, Donny!"

The other three went silent and the only sounds could be heard were the intruder's hissing and sputtering.

"What?" Mikey felt awkward in the silence.

Leo looked to Don, "Stranger things have happened..."

"No. It's theoretically_ impossible_." Don refused to even believe it but the thought was still getting to him. "I think..."

Raphael arched an eyebrow, he could not believe what he was hearing "Are we seriously considering the possibility-? It-! - We blew up! I watched it go six feet in the air! And buried it six feet below in garbage."

"I know! We were all there!" Leo met his tone of voice.

"Hey guys...? It's gone!" Mikey's panicked voice brought the brothers out of their argument. The thing was no longer in the same spot sputtering at them, and naturally they scanned the room.

_SCHREEEEEE!_

The sound came from behind! Don turned around and dodged to the side as the creature had again attempted to catch him from above. He moved left while the others moved right. The creature followed Don.

"Don!" Leo shouted as he came up to slash the creature from behind. He missed when the creature jumped up, taking another leap forwards at Don, tackling him to the floor. The machine was heavier than it looked and Don could not immediately get it off.

"No! Donny!" Leo slashed with his sword again, but missing as he could not see. The machine turned its body, facing Leo and fired another firework from it's body. Leo fell back to avoid the rocket and cringed as he fell back onto his brothers who were rushing to help, more debris rained down as the rocket impacted the ceiling.

The monster had Donny pinned, it hissed and spouted strange sounds that were nearly impossible to distinguish in his face. Don's eyes widened in terror as the coils deep inside it burning blue hot started to extend almost like a tongue. He could already feel the heat radiating from it; the damage that could cause would be severe and even kill him. He tried to struggle but the creature kept its balance and hold on him.

All Don could do was clamp it's eyes shut and cry, "I'm so sorry..."

A few moments passed...

Donatello expected his skin to be burning by now, for immense pain to take him away. But none of that happened. In fact, he was not even touched by the hot coils at all. He opened an eye cautiously as the coils retracted and the machine began to chirp. Surprised, he allowed himself to relaxed a little. It did not kill him. Was it a trick?

He managed to exhale in relief and awe, "Hoh boy..."

Now that it was not trying to hide or kill him, Don got a better look at the monster his failed project had become. Among the mass that looked like the head, there were a pair of eyes or lights... this was just beyond mind blowing for him. His eyes continued to roam the frame and every cranny of it when suddenly...

_Swish_

The robot was replaced with the blunt glint of a silver sai and soon that was gone too as it carried the machine off and onto the floor. The creature cried out not in anger but in surprise and pain._ "Schreeooooonnn"_

"Get o_ff_ my brother!"

"Raph!" Donny protested as he crawled over to retrieve the machine. Its legs had retracted back into itself, its head shaking and its light eyes flickered ominously, Raph's sai embedded into the middle of its oven body. The purple banded turtle picked up the injured appliance, cradling it as though one would a scared child. After a moment of silence, Don stood from his kneeling position.

"Look, that thing tried to kill us!" Raph defended. Of course at the time he really thought the machine was still going to kill his brother, he was not going to say sorry for doing what at the time he thought was right and still thinks so. He holds out his hand. "Seriously, you're gonna get soft and mushy cause it makes some noises?"

"Yeah, but it stopped, it didn't attack me." Don frowned as he pulled out the sai with a physician's skill and placed it to Raph's awaiting hand.

Raph belted the weapon, rolling his eyes as he went to look its twin among the rubble.

Leo approached Don, "Hey bro... think you can take a look at my eyes? Chompers there took a pretty good smack at me with its face."

Don leaned in close to inspect Leo with his free hand, "It looks like just swelling from the burns, thank goodness, with some ice for the swelling your eyesight should return to normal within a day."

"Thanks Don," Leo sighed in relief, sitting down on a pile of concrete debris. He glanced at the machine in his brother's arms. "What are you gonna do with it?"

Don smiled, "What I do best." as he walked towards his lab.

"Ahhhhh!" Mikey shrieked.

"What? What is it Mikey? !" Raph pulled out his sai in battle stance.

"The tree! It's destroyed!" the youngest pointed to what was once a tree, now looked like a lumberjack had too much eggnog then set loose upon the poor plant. "You know how hard it's gonna be to find a tree on Christmas eve? Everything's closed!"

Putting the sai back in his belt he growled, "I'm sure you can find one out there." and half pushed him towards the door.

"Yeah you go find a tree, Raph will clean the mess..." Leo stood up.

Mikey took one look at the rubble and debris littered lair, "Good luck with that." Grinning, he took off grabbing pants and a coat.

"Since when am I clean up guy?" Raphael protested the role dumped upon him.

"Since you broke Donny's toy."

Raph took a second look at the mess as well and groaned, placing his hand over his eyes wishing it would go away. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

End chapter 3

Ah! Super long this time. Fitting for being the last chapter, no? I was gonna have Don tame it with a blow torch... but I decided that it should have another sort of emotion related to the sight of the blow torch that wasn't fear.

Await the epilogue!

Cause I'm evil like that.


End file.
